Aquello
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: Ésta es una historia para gente solitaria, como solitario era éste chico que se había mudado no hace mucho a la gran ciudad de Tokyo. Pero ésta soledad una noche horrible cambió, le sucedió algo que va mas allá de las pesadillas de cualquiera... (Advertencia: Sangre y un poco de yaoi, pero muy leve)


**(Nota: **_Éste es un one-shot que creé a base de un relato de terror que escuché de la boca de uno de mis youtubers favoritos; Dross ;) Me gustó demasiado ésta historia en especial, así que me decidí con crear un fic usándolo como inspiración, a demás, siempre quise escribir algo de terror usando uno de mis animés favoritos, pero nunca se me había ocurrido nada, pero gracias a Dross, la oportunidad se dio y la tomé, sin embargo, le puse un poco de mis orígenes, claro._

_Sin más vueltas, espero lean el fic y les agrade~_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto. **_**)**

Naruto Uzumaki era un joven solitario, había dejado su pueblo natal, Kakunodate, un hermoso lugar al norte de Japón, unos meses atrás para poder materializar su sueño de ser un buen arquitecto y así poder darle un hogar a aquellas personas que soñaban con tener su casa propia, aunque eso le costara años, pero lo haría tanto como por la satisfacción de hacer el bien como para hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él. Mudarse no fue sencillo, pero con ayuda de su diminuta familia y de su pequeño grupo de amigos logró trasladarse hacia la gran ciudad de Tokio, sede de las mejores universidades del país, de las más caras, pero el dinero no era impedimento para su padre Minato, del todo satisfecho por la madura y sabia decisión de su único y amado retoño. Con esfuerzo y el sudor de su frente, recordaba siempre el enviar un jugoso sobre de dinero hacia el diminuto departamento de su rubio hijo para que éste pagara su institución y uno que otro billete de más para que se diera un gustito extra.

De lo que ni su padre ni su madre (una bondadosa mujer de cabellos rojos) tenían conocimiento, era de que, a pesar de que a nivel académico su hijo les dejaba sumamente satisfechos, a nivel social y sentimental el pequeño de 18 años se sentía más desolado que nunca; era deprimente para él levantarse cada día y ver el extenso departamento en el que habitaba únicamente él, servirse él mismo el desayuno y largarse con su simple, pero atrayente ropa juvenil hacia la universidad, en donde se sentaba al frente, más concretamente, en la segunda fila de la hilera de bancos, totalmente solo. Y también debía salir a la biblioteca a estudiar las lecciones diarias o a almorzar, nuevamente, solo. Nadie, desde que había ingresado, le había dirigido la palabra, poco a poco se formaron los grupos de amigos, y con pesar notó que no encajaba en ninguno de ellos, o que simplemente, ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo sentir parte de esa comunidad. Cuando comía miraba a todos a su alrededor, hablando sobre lo jocoso de la vida o de los conocimientos recién adquiridos y esto le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, como un extraterrestre o algo parecido, así que no le quedaba más que colocarse los audífonos con su música a todo volumen e ignorar a esos pesados muchachos anhelantes de un diploma.

Todos en su escuela antigua le repetían lo dulce y tierno que era, y no dejaban de alabar su buen corazón, pero Naruto aún no comprendía que las personas de ciudad eran muy distintas a las personas de los pueblos pequeños, las cuales se caracterizaban por ser más cándidas y por preocuparse del bien del prójimo, cosa que en una población más enorme y de más avances tecnológicos, eso no importaba. Amaba cuando Kiba Inuzuka, uno de sus mejores amigos, le hablaba por e-mail unas dos veces por semana cuando ellos no se hallaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos, ya que sentía que con él podía desahogarse de todos sus problemas y podía confesar cuántas veces lo deseaba su despoblado corazón sobre esos tristes episodios de su vida en la universidad. Más, lo único que nunca le hubo confesado, era el gran amor que sentía por él.

Así es, nuestro protagonista era un jovencito homosexual. Evitaba revelar aquel secreto, no se lo había dicho a ningún ser humano, ni siquiera al mencionado joven Kiba de castaños cabellos que anhelante esperaba las respuestas de su amigo de azules ojos desde el otro lado del monitor, en su pequeña casa de madera. Uzumaki no comprendía entonces, el por qué del rechazo de los demás compañeros de su clase, ¿Acaso ellos lo habían notado desde que había pisado el salón? No importaba por ahora, sonreía cuando veía los mensajes cargados de cariño del castaño, enviándole ánimos y suerte en sus actividades académicas. Con un sonrojo, el niño de ojos color cielo apagó la computadora después de despedirse del muchacho, objeto de su amor, y se lanzó a la cama a dormir después de darse un tibio y bien merecido baño.

Fue un sueño que sintió reparador, más, se sobresaltó al notar que aún estaba oscuro, y abrió sus ojos brillantes de par en par al notar que a penas si eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Por qué había despertado a tal hora? ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Y se estremeció al recordar un dato curioso de la joven Tenten, otra de sus viejas amigas de infancia; "Si te despiertas en medio de la noche sin razón aparente, es porque alguien o **algo** está observándote."

Pero oh, era absurdo, ¿Cómo podía alguien estarle mirando en el cuarto piso de un edificio? Quiso calmarse con éste pensamiento para volver a cubrir sus rubios mechones con sus mantas, pero con pavor notó que, al extremo de la minúscula habitación color miel, habían un par de ojos color rubí que le miraban desde su ubicación, desde lo alto y con un aire de importancia. Notó gracias a la luz de la luna y de los faroles de las calles a algo que parecía una persona, un joven más alto que él, concretamente y que le sonreía con malicia y ferocidad; estaba ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante y cubierto por un ropaje blanco, similar al de un kimono masculino; su piel era de un ligero color lavanda y su cabello era tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, de un tono de morado más oscuro que el de su piel.

Su ingenua mente, emulando en su cabeza que todo eso no era más que una terrible ilusión producto de su imaginación onírica, se acostó nuevamente y apretó sus ojos para poder continuar su sueño interrumpido, sin embargo, inquieto y moviéndose de un lado a otro pudo notar que eran ya las 5 de la madrugada. Al incorporarse, notó que **aquello** aún seguía observándole desde el mismo punto donde le había encontrado, y le miraba con un inquietante e infinito interés. Era como si ésos ojos rojos y penetrantes le hipnotizaran y se mantuvo en vela, abrazado a sus mantas, como si hiciera un concurso de miradas con aquello desde su cama. Ninguno apartó la vista del otro, y el muchachito de dorada cabellera sólo apartó su mirada de ése misterioso ente al notar que el sol se dejaba ver con un tono rojizo de entre las persianas, anunciando un nuevo día y una nueva jornada escolar para él. Cuando hubo separado su mirar de la ventanilla, notó que aquello se había esfumado.

¿Habría sido el cansancio?

Las clases de ése día fueron funestas para él, debido a su noche en vela, no había prestado atención suficiente y eso le acarreó problemas con la materia a comprender, la cual entraría en el examen de la siguiente semana. Dispuesto a recobrar el sueño perdido, aguantó hasta que llegara la noche. Pero, nuevamente y a la misma hora de la noche anterior, Naruto notó que aquello había vuelto, y que ésta vez le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, la cual la había dejado abierta a causa de un despiste de su parte. Ésta vez, y con el corazón en la garganta después de descubrir que aquello era real, jaló las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo y de un salto se alejó de su cama para cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe y así sentirse a salvo de **"aquello"**.

Grave error...Grave, grave error...

Aquello emitió un fuerte gruñido, como el de un animal moribundo, emulando su evidente furia y luego oyó como aquello corría a una velocidad increíble, estrellando su puño derecho contra la puerta de blanca madera provocando que millares de astillas volaran por el aire, y de el agujero provocado por esa criatura, el jovencito vio el rostro de esa cosa que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo con un aire de ganador y relamiéndose al notar el evidente horror en los ojos del rubio. Éste último ahogó un grito y cayó de rodillas a la alfombra roja, apretando sus rodillas con fuerza entre sus finos dedos y respirando con velocidad, en tanto un frío hilillo de sudor bajaba por su sien, estremeciéndose después por un escalofrío que invadió sin piedad su cuerpo. Aquello arrancó la puerta de raíz, como quien arranca una flor y la lanzó hacia atrás por los aires, gateando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la boca del rubio, en tanto continuaba sonriéndole con perversidad y vileza.

Recibió de esa forma al día siguiente, y vencido por el cansancio, Naruto cayó dormido en la alfombra a pesar de sentirse vigilado por aquello. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al notar que esa cosa estaba dormida a su lado también y envolviendo su cintura con su brazo derecho, respirando relajadamente. Casi parecía humano...

Ya resignado a lo que ocurría, después de una semana llegó a su hogar y notó a aquello sentado a la orilla de su cama, mirándolo atentamente y con el rostro serio. Aunque habían pasado días, el rubio no lograba acostumbrarse a la innecesaria compañía de ése misterioso ente. Cansado por el día en clases, dejó caer la mochila cerca de las oscuros pies de su "compañero de cuarto" y se sentó frente a su computadora, intentando ignorar a aquella tenebrosa cosa que se movía rápida e inquietamente atrás de su espalda, reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar cuando sentía las paredes de su cuarto estremecerse debido a los gruñidos que aquello emitía, probablemente, al sentirse ignorado.

Sin nadie a quién recurrir, se sentía más solo que con anterioridad, pero al notar un dulce sonido de "Mensaje Recibido" desde su bandeja de entrada, exhaló con alivio y alegría al notar que su amado Kiba había hecho acto de presencia a través de la internet. Olvidó a ése molesto ente y comenzó a escribir con furia y emoción todo lo que estaba pasando a su amigo y eterno enamorado de cortos cabellos color chocolate. No se reservó nada, y le habló de aquello que se encontraba ahora, compartiendo su habitación; no tardó el muchacho en responder desde el norte de Japón y primero se burló de su imaginación, sin embargo, al notar la insistencia de su amigo de ojos color zafiro, comenzó a preocuparse y le envió sus palabras de honesto desasosiego por su bienestar y le mandó las frases más cariñosas que antes nunca le había dicho, provocándole a Uzumaki una sonrisa dulce y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Pero aquel bienestar duró un par de minutos al sentir el sonoro bufido de aquello, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo y le miraba con un dejo de odio hacia su azul mirada. El niño se estremeció ante la acción de esa criatura y no se movió, producto del pánico. Esa cosa le miró desde su posición y después de unos minutos volvió a sonreír, se acercó tambaleante hasta Naruto y se irguió hacia el rostro de piel canela para acariciarlo con una de sus manos provista de largas uñas. Mas, su sonrisa burlona se esfumó de su oscura cara y deformó su gesto en uno de molestia al agudizar su mirada roja como la sangre y notar los escritos entre ambos jóvenes, analizando a una forma veloz y con admirable comprensión lo que ellos se habían comunicado minutos anteriores.

Fue así como Naruto notó que **aquello **era enfermizamente celoso, puesto que al día siguiente, su amiga Tenten le había llamado al celular para comunicarle que Kiba, el único hombre al que había amado, había sido encontrado muerto en su cama. No habían huellas digitales ni puertas forzadas o vidrios rotos, simplemente el castaño había sido hallado por su madre con el estómago abierto y con el rostro deformado como si algo le hubiese arrancado sus tejidos a mordiscos.

El chico dejó caer su celular mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y el terror se acrecentó en su alma al notar como aquello le sonreía satisfecho, para luego escupir un pequeño llavero con la forma de un perrito blanco ahora salpicado de sangre, objeto que Kiba siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes.

Aquello estiró su garra hacia él y le acarició la cintura una vez se acomodó en la cama. Naruto se aguantaba con pesar las ganas de llorar y vomitar al sentir el aliento de la criatura chocando contra su nuca. Continuamente esa cosa lo acariciaba al dormir y de vez en cuando se posesionaba sobre él para descansar, como reclamando una propiedad y para recordarle que estaba a su merced. Había intentado escapar dos veces, a la primera vez, le había gruñido, pero a la segunda ocasión, aquello le dejó una marca de mordida en el hombro izquierdo imponiendo su autoridad por sobre él en su hogar. Le molestaba estar con esa entidad, le repugnaba y le aterrorizaba, más aún después de lo ocurrido el día anterior; perdido en sus pensamientos y sumergido en su soledad, abrumado sobretodo por la pérdida de su ser amado, con pesadez subió las escaleras hacia su anhelado hogar y notó a un pequeño gatito que reposaba en los peldaños y le miraba con sus ojos escarlata, anhelantes de caricias. Naruto se conmovió ante aquel gesto del minino y le acarició el cuello con dulzura, fue una caricia inocente, no más de cinco segundos duró aquel delicado tacto. Cuando salió de la ducha después de haber llegado a su departamento, gritó lleno de pánico al notar al pequeño felino desmembrado en el lavabo de su baño, en tanto la cabeza del pequeño animal miraba con sus ojos sin vida desde el piso de blancas baldosas hacia su ubicación. Cubrió su rostro con la toalla y se largó a llorar profundamente, en un llanto que nadie, excepto aquello, escucharía en el lugar; era presa de algo abominable, obsesivo y tirano que le mantenía bajo su "cuidado".

Ahora se sentía vigilado desde cualquier parte, las calificaciones habían descendido considerablemente, no respondía a las llamadas de su celular y sus padres estaban con el alma en un hilo al no recibir noticia alguna de su amado hijo. El rubio decidió no llegar a casa un día jueves, cansado de tu situación, olvidó todo y con el dinero que estaba destinado a pagar la universidad atrasada más de tres meses, se fue por su cuenta a la disco más alejada de su residencia, intentando sumergirse en ese mundo de alcohol, excesos y música a todo volumen para dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y olvidar a aquello que era el objeto de que su vida se hubiese tornado en una pesadilla. De la nada y entre tanto jolgorio, notó a un joven atractivo de cabello rojo y ojos color océano, vestía unos vaqueros oscuros como esa noche y una camisa blanca cubría su torso pendida de solo tres botones, dejando a la vista su pecho blanco, el cual le observaba desde el otro lado del mesón del bar sonriéndole de medio lado en tanto jugueteaba con un vaso de vodka. Gaara era su nombre, y se le presentó a Naruto, susurrándole al oído lo encantador que le parecía y lo sensacional que se sintió el enterarse de que el objeto de su filtreo era un jovencito homosexual que había ido a una disco por primera vez en su vida. El de cabellos del color del sol no había alcanzado a negarse cuando el mayor le agarró delicadamente de la muñeca para llevarle a bailar en medio del escenario iluminado por centellantes luces de todos colores; hubo abrazos, sonrisas, besos y coqueteos, pero no pasaron a más, Naruto se lo impidió, no tanto por aquello (el cual no había pasado por su mente en todo ese tiempo) sino por una cuestión personal, de principios.

Llegó al otro día a casa y notó que sobre su cama, aquello masticaba algo de espaldas a él, y cuando volteó, aquello sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados y dejando ver entre sus manos un brazo de blanca piel... Y lo que el muchachito más temía había sido verdad, aquel era el brazo del chico de ojos verdes con el que había compartido en la noche anterior.

Eso había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, y no le quedó otra que asimilar su triste realidad. Había dejado de asistir a la universidad y se resignó a ser la mascota de aquello para toda la eternidad, esperando morir a causa de una de las tantas vueltas crueles que pudiera depararle el destino. Un día, víctima del hambre, se fue a media noche a picar un poco de frutas para saciar su necesidad de sentir algo en el estómago, y como siempre, aquello le siguió por el pasillo hasta mirarle desde el umbral de la puerta, moviendo su larga cabellera lila. Intentando ignorar esos ojos carmesí se dedicó a picar una jugosa manzana, sin embargo, aquel suceso desafortunado que tanto anhelaba para liberarlo de su sufrimiento había acontecido; producto de su característica torpeza, el cuchillo resbaló y le produjo un tajo en la palma de su mano izquierda, dejando ver una herida de considerable longitud de la cual brotó el espeso líquido escarlata que cayó en forma de gotas sobre el piso.

Y notó con sorpresa que su sangre no era la única que manchaba el piso; oyó el gruñido de aquello y vio que de su garra izquierda caía un hilillo de sangre tanto o más espero que el propio... Y sin pensarlo dos veces, nublado de cualquier capacidad racional, anhelando su libertad, tomó el cuchillo con su mano sana y tembloroso apuñaló su muslo derecho, cayendo al piso víctima del punzante dolor, pero sonriendo victorioso se burlaba del sufrimiento de aquello, el cual cayó de bruces al suelo igual que él. Éste le miraba con odio y le enseñaba los blancos dientes mientras emitía alaridos que mezclaban la ira con la tortura de aquellas lesiones.

El chico de ojos azules se volteó de espaldas, quedando su mirada contra el foco brillante que pendía del techo de su cocina mientras su vista se nublaba gracias a la falta de sangre, en tanto sonreía ampliamente como si saboreara en su alma el dolor ajeno de la criatura que agonizaba al igual que él a su costado. Giró sus ojos hacia aquello, y la mirada roja con la azul se cruzaron por vez última. Naruto apuñaló su propio vientre con todas sus fuerzas y mordió su labio inferior mientras sentía la hoja del instrumento cortando sin piedad sus entrañas. Miró al ente retorcerse y cerrar sus ojos, perdiendo la vida.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo a su costado, regocijándose al ver el cadáver de aquello bañado en su sangre. Cada segundo de dolor valía la pena, cada lágrima derramada, cada gota de sangre perdida, todo valía con tal de tener su anhelada libertad, cerró sus ojos para al fin, al fin, sentirse libre...

Sin embargo, una voz grave resonó dentro de su cabeza:

_"Niño tonto e inocente, no creas que te librarás tan fácil..."_

Una risa femenina resonó en una fina habitación de empapelado rosa, una rubia de clara piel y ojos color esmeralda se paseaba con un fino vestido negro, recién llegada de una fiesta con sus amigas. Sus padres no estaban en casa así que se sentía muy plena y muy a sus anchas al sentir que, por un momento, la casa era suya. La joven Ino Yamanaka, de veinte años cumplidos hace no mucho, caminó por el pasillo después de desabotonar su vestido nocturno de fiesta tras retirar una lata de gaseosa de la cocina. Soltó su coleta y meneó grácilmente su cabeza, cuyos rubios mechones cubrían parte del encaje de su ropa interior.

Él por su parte, se sentía como despertado de una larga pesadilla. Naruto Uzumaki se irguió desde el suelo y miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientado y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Se levantó mareado y con la mirada nublada, tambaleante y aturdido comenzó a caminar, sintiendo el ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo, acompañado de un sonido de líquido efervescente fusionándose con la tela de la alfombra. Alzó sus ojos y vio a una bella mujer rubia observarle con pánico, la pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza y se apoyó en la pared más cercana para evitar desmayarse.

Al notar a la muchacha, y la reacción que su presencia había provocado en ella, sintió un placer inmenso, y sonrió con maldad mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa jovencita, la cual simplemente atinaba a seguir tiritando con su espalda pegada a la delicada pared color turquesa para evitar una caída producto del pavor que recorría su cuerpo. Con sus ojos, ahora blancos, miró su reflejo en un espejo cercano y vio su nueva apariencia; parecía una sombra, una sombra rojiza y de blancos colmillos anhelantes de carne; puntiagudas orejas de zorro adornaban su cabeza, al moverse vio cuatro colas agitándose impasibles y en vez de asustarse, atinó a mirar sus nuevas garras para sonreír con más ganas.

Movió su oreja derecha al percibir un quejido de parte de la rubia y se acercó con lentitud, estirando su garra izquierda para deslizarla con dilación por el cuello de ella hasta la parte superior de su busto.

Gustoso, deseaba que ella, su nuevo juguete fuera sólo para él, olvidando todo recuerdo de su vida pasada e ignorando que ahora él se estaba convirtiendo en el que una vez fue el objeto de sus noches de insomnio, en el que fue el objeto de sus pesares y de sus desgracias...Se estaba convirtiendo en; **"Aquello."**

**Nota final: **_Bueno, espero les haya gustado éste fic basado, como ya antes mencioné, en un relato de terror que escuché. Quise adaptarlo a uno de mis animés favoritos, ya que hace tiempo no escribía nada relacionado con él y para descansar un poco de la historia de Marvel vs Capcom ;) _

_Esperando de corazón haya sido de su agrado (Y esperando entendieran que "Aquello" era Sasuke en la segunda fase de su sello) me despido, espero sugerencias, críticas constructivas y reviews._

_¡Dulces pesadillas!_


End file.
